Rubble in Africa (part 2)
Recap from last part: Ryder invents special Pup Booties that can improve a pup's abilities by a lot. Without asking, Rubble tries on the booties, and digs a hole, but he digs really, really, really, really, really-- (okay, you get it) deep. Dialogue (In the savannahs of Africa, a hole is suddenly dug out from the ground) (It's Rubble) Rubble: Now that's what I call 'digging it'! (He looks around him) Hey, why does everything look like the African savannahs? Uh oh, I must've dug a tunnel all the way to Africa! What have I done!? Oh, yeah... I borrowed these booties without Ryder's permission. (His ears perk up) (He hears a voice) Voice: *trumpets* Rubble: Hey, that sounds like an elephant! (He goes to where he heard the sound) (It's a creepy warehouse) Whoa... This is really old looking.... and probably filled with.... *gulps* spiders... Voice: *trumpets* (Rubble shakes himself) Rubble: Shake it off, Rubble! You may not be Apollo the Super Pup, but you are Rubble the Helpful English Bulldog! (He notices a hole in th warehouse and crawls through it) Hello! Is anyone here? Voice: *Trumpets* (He sees a baby elephant in a stall) (He also sees 3 other stalls) (A baby giraffe, a baby zebra, and a wild dog pup are in them) Rubble: What are you all doing here? Wild Dog pup: Hey, who are you? Rubble: I'm Rubble and I'm part of the PAW Patrol. Wild Dog pup: Never heard of a PAW Patrol. I guess I should introduce ourselves. I'm Otis, the elephant is Jumbo, the zebra is Zipper, and the giraffe is Gina. Rubble: You speak dog? Otis: I'm an African Wild Dog. So I understand you, but the others can't. They do understand Wild Dog, but I don't they understand uh... what kind of dog are you? Rubble: An English Bulldog. Otis: Oh, you're a domesticated dog; they don't understand domesticated dogs. Rubble: Okay..., but what are you doing here? Otis: We were taken from our home and put in these stalls. We can't get out of here. Rubble: *Gasps* That's terrible! Otis: If these stalls weren't in the way, Jumbo could knock the door and we'd run away. (The big wooden door starts to open) Uh oh! The bad man is here! You'd better hide! Rubble: Okay. (He hides behind some crates) (He sees a bad looking man) (The man checks the stalls and nods) (He then slams the door) (Rubble comes out) Rubble: He looks mean. I'll get you out of here! Otis: How? Rubble: I can dig a tunnel. Otis: Good idea, then I can use my claws to open those square-shaped thingies on the stalls. Rubble: I just have to get these off me... (He tries to get the booties off, but they are stuck tight) The Pup Booties won't come off! I guess I'm going to have to use them. (He digs a perfect tunnel that Otis easily crawls through) Otis: Thanks, Rubble! Now I'll get the others in a scratch! (Otis gets the other animals out of their stalls) Now break down that door, Jumbo! Jumbo: *Trumpets* (He charges towards the door and it breaks down) (Rubble is picked up by Gina and is placed on her back) Gina: *Grunts* Otis: She told you to hang on tight! Rubble: Okay! (He hangs on to her, tight) (The animals escape the warehouse) (To Be Continued) (Click here to see the ending) Category:Fanon Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts